Shadows Don't Take Me Away
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Jou his having problems with his father…and drifts away. The shadows prey upon him. Can anyone save him? BoyXBoy yaoi SetoJou. This has mentions of abuse, depression, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh even though I wish I did. Sadly someone else owns it…That is why this is a fanfiction!**

**Summary: Jou his having problems with his father…and drifts away. The shadows prey upon him. Can anyone save him? **

**This is a SetoJou fanfic and is a yaoi. Meaning boyxboy love!**

**Warning: This mentions abuse, depression, and swearing so far. Not sure about later chaps.**

**Jou's POV**

I woke up with a headache and feeling bruised all over. Well I was bruised all over so that explains that and my headache was probably from lack of sleep catching up. Lately I've stopped caring as much about things. I didn't see why I should try anymore when I know I don't have a future. The only thing I can do is cook and clean, but with my history with the police who would hire? Besides I'm stupid, and weak….That's what my dad keeps saying anyways. Looking at the clock I realize that I will be late for school if I don't leave now. Checking my injuries in the bathroom mirror I sigh. It appears my ribs are broken, I have some new cuts, and a bruises all over. I put on a smile so no one would question me, or see anything wrong. After applying some bandages in case they reopen I ran out the door.

**Normal POV**

As Jou ran past the school gate he caught up to his friends. Smiling and trying not to cringe as Yugi hugged him he greeted everyone. The first bell rang so they all hurried to class. They all went their separate ways since they didn't have the same homerooms. Jou had to run to get to his classroom since it was on the other side of the building.

**Jou's POV**

I walked to class when I ran into someone. When I looked up I didn't know who it was. All I knew was it was a kid in my class. Holding back a groan of pain I stood up on shaky feet. I was going to help the other person up but they had already gone into the classroom. (a/n that would be totally cliché if I had said he ran into Kaiba. Everyone does that!) Quickly I got up and rushed into class and into my seat when the bell rang. Sighing in relief I slouched in my seat and waited for the teacher to start talking. It was normal. I would come hopefully on time and then well I would stop paying attension to everything as soon as the teacher started talking. Slowly I was slipping into a peaceful sleep.

**Seto's POV**

Discretely I looked at my pup. I had seen him fall in the hallway and sigh in relief when he sat down. He doesn't know I like him but I was going to start changing that soon. Jou is just so unique. The teacher started to rant about something I already knew about so I decided that I didn't need to pay attention. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my pup start to go to sleep. Many people wonder why I would like the 'mutt' as I call him in public and 'pup' in private. Why not? He's lovable, dependable, loyal, and not to mention cute especially when he's confused. My plan was to start slowly becoming nicer. I know if I immediately started to be nice it would shock him and probably raise suspicions.

Ever since I had learned that I was in love with the pup I had some of our classes changed so I could spend as much time as possible with him. We now had gym together, but I noticed he waits until most people are gone to change clothes. He seems more distant lately. I've been growing more concerned as I watch. The bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts. Gym was next. Funny that I was thinking of gym right before gym.

**Normal POV**

Seto and Jou exited the room both at different paces. Jou took his time since he knew that if he hurried he would have to change quicker which would mean that people would see his bruises. Seto went slightly faster but he wanted to watch his pup change.

**Jou's POV**

The bell rang so I got up and looked around. Gym was next. It was okay except for the fact that Kaiba was in my class. God he bugs me. He wouldn't be so bad if he would stop insulting me…Oh well I sighed. It's not like that will ever happen. Slowly I got up and put my things away. I didn't want to rush and then have to arrive early because then everyone would see the bruises and question where I got them from. I didn't want to say my father gets drunk and hits me…_Besides I deserve it _I thought for a moment before shaking my head and leaving.

I arrived to the locker rooms late. As far as I know no one was changing so instead of going into a stall I figured it would be okay to just change in the open. Taking off my shirt with care I checked my bandages. It appeared that they were fine. No blood was seeping through at the very least. Quickly I put on my gym clothes and was about to head out. I stopped though. There standing in front of me was the least person I expected to see….

**Seto's POV**

As I walked in I watched Jou change. He had cuts and bruises all over. What _could have happened…?_ I thought as I watched. I couldn't tear my eyes away. One reason was because of the bruises and another was because well even with the bruises he did look hot. Bad thoughts I mentally scolded. I was supposed to ask where he got all of those bruises not ogle him! Of course I could wait until he notices me and ask…I noticed him checking his wounds which made me again question what happened. When he finally turned around and noticed me he gasped. "Kaiba what are you doing in here?" he asked surprised to see me apparently.

**TBC!**

This is chapter one of what I hope to be a multiple chapter series! ^-^ Please R&R or check out my other stories. I hope you like it and this time I did use POV's correctly! I hope to continue to improve my writing skills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer/Warning: Same as last chapter what makes you think it will change? I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did there would be Puppyshipping, puzzleshipping, tendershipping, and various others. There is still abuse, depression, and swearing. (this actually has an abuse scene so watch out)**

**Seto's POV**

"Kaiba what are you doing here?" I heard Jou asked. I didn't know how to respond. Then I told him, "I was just about to change." Usually I would have used sarcasm but I did want him to see me in a different light. What better way to tell him that I have been changing than to not make fun of him as much, and use less sarcasm? For a minute he looked disbelieving. Well I kind of saw that one coming.

"Why should I believe you?" He questioned glaring at me. He looked cute when he was angry. Why else would I anger him if he wasn't so cute when angry?

"Because I'm serious." I replied. He scoffed at that in disbelief. Before I could question him about the bruises he said, "Don't even ask. I won't tell." I was about to say he will tell me anyway when he pushed past me to get to the gym. I sighed. No way would this be easy. I really did need to change so I did quickly. When I got out of the changing room he wouldn't meet my gaze. It really was a shame too. He has stunning honey gold eyes. During gym I tried to pay attention but I couldn't focus when I kept thinking of all the cuts and bruises I saw on Jou. I know he _was_ in a gang, but that was ages ago and I know he quit. When class was over he had to talk to the coach meaning I wouldn't be able to confront him now, but I planned to do it soon.

**Jou's POV**

Kaiba had seen me change and now I was worried. Would he tell other people what he saw? Most likely he would question me. He told me, "I was just about to change." _Right I'm totally buying that_ I thought sarcastically. I then asked, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm serious." He replies. I scoff. Like hell he's serious. This is SETO KAIBA we're talking about. Since when would he straight out tell me? I notice him looking at all my scars. No one has seen them before. Not even my friends or sister.

"Don't even ask. I won't tell" I say as he looks at me. Quickly I get dressed and leave. He wasn't right behind me and then I realized he may have been truthful when he said he was changing…_Oh well it's not like it matters_ I thought. When he came out dressed for gym I avoided his eyes.

Throughout class I could tell Kaiba was staring trying to find the right time to confront me. Well I wasn't going to give him the chance. So after class I was glad that the coach wanted to talk to me. Apparently he thought I would be perfect for track since I could run so fast. Not fast enough…I thought as he asked me to join. I had to tell him I couldn't because I was failing in my other classes. He seemed disappointed. After talking to him this time I made sure no one was in the locker room as I changed and changed in a stall. My thoughts turned depressive as I thought I couldn't be as good as he claims me to be…I'm nothing but a worthless mutt like my father and Kaiba says. Sometimes I wonder why I tell Kaiba I'm not a mutt when clearly I am…

My day was pretty boring after the locker room scare. So far I've done my best to avoid Kaiba. It was pretty easy except when we had classes together. I heard the bell ring which pulled me out of my thoughts as I raced home. I had to make it there on time otherwise….

**Seto's POV**

I've tried to confront Jou all day but he wouldn't give me a chance. I know he's avoiding me. That kind of hurt, even though I expected it. I was only trying to help can't he see that? Then again we aren't known to be the best of friends…Jou…puppy…I sometimes wish he would at least like me. Well it was my fault that he doesn't. I mean I did make fun of his friends, and him on several occasions. The bell rang knocking me out of my thoughts. I tried to ask Jou but he was out of the classroom like a lightning bolt. Sighing I packed up everything and left to go to Kaiba Corp.

**Normal POV**

Jou ran all the way home panting. His apartment that he shared with his dad was in the worst part of town and was run down. The place almost looked abandoned if you didn't see the people walking in and out of their apartments. He rushed up the stairs since the elevator hadn't worked in years and pulled out his keys to walk in.

**Jou's POV**

I just barely made it on time. Reaching my apartment I carefully looked around to make sure my father wasn't home yet. Sighing in relief when I realized he wasn't home. I didn't want to get hit more than needed because I was late, and didn't start dinner. We didn't have much in our refrigerator. Of course I did find the fish that I had stored in there a few days ago. Taking it out I searched the cabinets. In our cabinets I saw some teriyaki noodles, and some slightly stale bread. It was better than nothing. Quickly I prepared dinner so when dad came home it would be done. A slam of the door notified me that he was finally home along with the stench of alcohol. "Welcome home dad." I say in my best voice but it came out scared. He mumbled a bit before shouting, "WHERE'S MY DINNER?!" Quickly I set it before him in fear.

With a wave of his hand he dismissed me. Eating everything on his plate he then told me, "This is crap just like you."

**ABUSE SCENE (I warn you now. I have an imagination which is good at times and bad at times Still Jou's POV)**

He hit me in the jaw making me bite my tongue. God it hurt, but I was used to it. "You no good piece of shit!" he roared kicking my solar plexus and knocking out all of my breath. I gasped for a few minutes trying to breathe as he punched my chest right above my heart. Clutching my chest he continued to kick me all over. His favorite place to hit was my legs. When I heard a snap and felt an intense pain in my left leg I realized it was either sprained or broken. Stopping for a few moments he left. I tried to get up but he came back with something much worse.

In his hand was a knife. It was jagged and usually used for hunting larger animals. Before I could protest which wouldn't have done me any good he punched my jaw again and I felt it go numb. The pain in my chest intensified as he cut nonexistent patterns into my chest and stomach. I still refused to scream even though I wanted to so much. Every day it would get worse. I finally let out a scream when he jabbed my stomach with the knife. "Now now Katsuya, you know you deserve it. Everything is your fault. DO YOU HEAR ME? EVERYTHING! You're the reason I can't get a job or girlfriend you waste of space!" He yanked the knife out hard and left me there bloody and broken. I couldn't take the pain anymore and passed out.

**ABUSE SCENE OVER! (Sorry if you think it was to descriptive I did warn you. My friends call me sadistic. NONE OF THIS HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME. I just have an imagination.)**

**Jou's POV**

I woke up with in pain. My body felt slightly sticky, and crust at the same time. I realized it was my blood. Not all of it had dried so it was sticky but the parts that had were crusty. Carefully I picked myself up and went to have a look in the mirror. My jaw could move so it wasn't broken just in pain. Checking out my injuries I noticed tonight had been the worst. I had cuts all over even on my back, and I had lost a lot of blood. There was no way I could hide this underneath my school uniform. Tomorrow I would skip. It's not like it would help a worthless person like me anyways…As I went to bed I swear I could hear shadows whispering, "Come join us. There'll be no more pain." I went to sleep with that thought in mind.

**TBC!!! **

**Yay chapter two is done! I hope you enjoyed it! I tried my hardest and I plan to update the next chapter just as quickly as this chapter if possible. ^-^ Well R&R or read my other stories please!**

**BTW I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…Damn….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer/Warning: Same as last chapter what makes you think it will change? I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did there would be Puppyshipping, puzzleshipping, tendershipping, and various others. There is still abuse, depression, and swearing. **

**Last time: **As I went to bed I swear I could hear shadows whispering, "Come join us. There'll be no more pain." I went to sleep with that thought in mind.

**Normal POV**

Four people suddenly had chills as Jou passed out. They didn't know he passed out though. Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto all felt chills down their spines. Except they all reacted differently. Yami tried to place where the disturbance could be coming from, but he didn't have much luck. He tried and failed many times before Yugi woke up next to him saying, "You can check it in the morning. Maybe then you'll have a better chance finding it." Nodding his head in agreement they went back to sleep together. Bakura felt the chill and woke Ryou up "I have to go check on something" was the only thing he said before slipping into the night. Marik who wasn't as psycho anymore but still psychotic enough didn't bother. What was he going to do it was the middle of the night. Seto immediately worried. After seeing Jou's scars he was on the verge of flipping out. No one touched his pup! Yet he didn't know where to look or even if his conclusion was right. Doing a search on Jou and his medical history Seto stayed up practically all night. (a/n not like he was sleeping anyways….) For those who had gone to sleep it wasn't peaceful.

**Seto's POV**

I was just finished reading my pup's medical history which appalled me. He's gone to the hospital at least five times ever since he was twelve and his parents got a divorce. From what the medical reports said they were all for different causes. The first time was because he "accidentally" broke his leg and arm. The time after that it was for broken ribs. I cringed as it seemed to get worse each time he went. After the broken ribs he went for too much blood loss which made him faint and go into a temporary coma. After that was for being supposedly shot by a gang. Like I believe that he had been with Yugi tachi by that time. Finally the last time he went it was for multiple stab wounds. Reading this all night almost made me gag. I couldn't believe all the injuries that were reported. What about the ones that weren't reported? Could he have more injuries than the ones I saw? I started to worry more until Mokuba came running in saying, "Big brother it's time to get up!" "I'll be ready in a minute" I answered. Hugging me Mokuba looked at what I was doing. "Isn't that a file about Jou?" he asked smirking. Blushing a lot I told him, "Yes…but it's not what it looks like! Um…he was having troubles and I wanted to help…" After hearing that Mokuba let go and skipped around me singing, "Seto likes Jou! Seto likes Jou! Will he get his puppy to play with? It big brother of course!" before running out of the room. I yelled at him, "Shut up!" I was too embarrassed to say anything else.

Breakfast was okay we had waffles and Mokuba loaded his with whip cream, and strawberries. I had cinnamon flavor. I can't believe everyone says I don't eat. Well I'm not some robot. I do eat just not a lot at a time. After breakfast I had the limo take us to school. I was going to confront Jou today. Not just because I saw his bruises, but ever since that chill I've been even more worried about him. Of course I arrived early so I had to wait for him and his friends but I was hoping he would be alone…Even if he isn't I still need to talk to him. Getting up the courage I wait. I keep waiting even after the bell rings because he has been known to be late a lot. In fact it would be weird for him to be on time.

It's lunch time and he still isn't here I'm worried. Maybe I can get his friends to give me his address and pay him a visit. Going up to them I pretend to be cold and ruthless. It's not hard to do that since they aren't Jou. "Where's the mutt? At his trashy home? Sick? In a garbage can?" I ask rudely and they glare. Pointy hair (a/n not Yugi, or Yami...) boy says, "He doesn't live in a trash can! He lives in a better place than that!" I forget his name so whatever I keep calling him pointy hair guy. "Oh? Then where does the mutt live?" I ask glaring at him. Well I tried to look up his address but I couldn't find it, meaning he probably didn't live in the good neighborhood. "140 Jackson Lane apt 665!" annoying guy said. You know he really is stupid. More so than what I call Jou. Seriously, it's not like I'm not grateful but he told me exactly where Jou lives. Is he that much of an idiot? Yes, yes he is. "Whatever it's not much better." I reply. I left looking like I was furious but really I was contemplating how I'm going to visit Jou without raising suspicions.

**Back to Jou's POV**

I woke up in pain. _What a big surprise_ I though sarcastically. God I hated trying to stand. It was 9 a.m. according to my clock and I didn't want to stay in the house with my dad much longer. Going outside I figured the fresh air could do me some good. The park was my destination and just standing hurt and walking was painful as hell. Before I reached the park I tripped on something and fell. A few of my cuts reopened, and my bones and muscles hurt worse than before. Dragging myself up I sat under a tree close by. Checking my wounds I believed I would be fine. They weren't much worse than normal. Sitting there felt nice and I decided it would be nice to take a nap.

As I went to sleep I could feel darkness all around me. Everywhere I looked I could see shadows. Normally I would have panicked, but stopped caring what happened to me awhile ago. I mean I was worthless so why bother? Sometimes I've even thought of killing myself. It would be so simple…Anyways back to my dream. Darkness was everywhere and I could hear voices. Most of them were saying, "Join us!" but others were saying, "We can take away all of your pain and sorrow. Fall, fall into the dark abyss." These thoughts tempted me. I mean get away from all the pain? Of course I would want that. Besides I don't think anyone would really miss me. My dad wouldn't even notice, Shizuka is too far away to find out, and everyone else don't bother with me. I was starting to listen to the voices when another voice stopped me waking me from my slumber. "What are you doing sleeping in the park?" the voice asked with almost concern. Opening my eyes I saw Seto standing there looking at me. I didn't know what to say.

**TBC!! **

**Part 3 done I'll be working on chapter 4 next! That and another story. ^-^ **

**Please tell me what you think of this! I just had to write this story and I appreciate all comments even criticism! Anyways If you want me to add something please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer/Warning: Same as last chapter what makes you think it will change? I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did there would be Puppyshipping, puzzleshipping, tendershipping, and various others. There is still abuse, depression, and swearing. **

**Seto's POV**

I had just gone to 140 Jackson Lane but when I asked for Jou they said he had moved out a few months ago. Why wouldn't he tell us that he moved? I thought as I walked through the park. It was really bugging me. While walking through the park I saw a lithe form sleeping next to a tree. Looking at the figure for a minute I was going to walk away until I saw that it was Jou. His blond hair was unmistakable. Carefully I went over there so he wouldn't wake up. He looked so cute sleeping. I was happy until I noticed it seemed as if he wasn't there. Like he was disappearing. I panicked slightly. So I did the only thing I could do and asked, "What are you doing sleeping in a park?" He seemed to wake up after I said that and looked around frantically. Getting a closer look I saw some bruises on his jaw and it almost looked like little red dots of blood on his shirt. He didn't answer me and I couldn't help but ask, "What the hell happened to you?" Not one of my best attempts at finding out but seriously what else could I say? HE WAS BLEEDING! "Your bleeding!" I exclaimed. For a minute he looked at me then looked at where I was looking. Shrugging it off he said, "It's nothing I can't handle." Whoa his voice sounded depressed something's wrong here.

**Jou's POV**

After he asked me a few questions I wasn't listening to he then said, "Your bleeding!" That certainly caught my attention. Looking at him he looked slightly shocked. Next I looked where he was looking and noticed my wounds were bleeding through my shirt. Not like I cared anymore… "It's nothing I can't handle." I told him. Kaiba kept looking at me. Sighing I got up, which mind you hurt my wounds. It looked like he was about to help me but I glared. Why would he care if I was hurt? It's not like we're friends. "Are you going to keep staring?" I questioned since he couldn't keep his eyes off my blood. "What happened?" he asked me like he was worried. I shook that thought away. No one could be worried about me…Looking at him he did look slightly concerned but my father's right no one could ever love me…"Nothing's wrong." I said as confidently as I could. Getting angry he said, "Bullshit! You're bleeding, you have bruises on your jaw, and probably many more wounds. You're coming with me and getting some real medical attention!" Before I could protest he grabbed my wrist and dragged me away. It hurt to be grabbed like that but I wouldn't be telling him this anytime soon he might use it against me. "Where are we going?" I question wary of my surroundings. With each step we were going toward the rich side of town. "My house. Where you will be cared for the right way." He stated, well more like ordered.

**Seto's POV**

I pulled him to my house before he could protest. He asked me where we were going which I told him, "My house. Where you will be cared for the right way." In the last few days he's been looking at me with disbelief like he was doing now. Was I really such a bastard that he would question my hospitality? Well I'll think about it later right now he needs my help and I'm going to make sure he gets it! With new found determination I pull walk faster. Going just by the wounds I can see I can tell he's not in good shape. Jou still seems tense so I assure him, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone you need help, make fun of you, or hurt you worse. I'm only here to help." He seemed to calm down with that yet Jou was still wary and alert. It was like he expected to be ambushed.

The walk to my house was short since the park was actually toward the middle of the city. I hadn't expected to actually see Jou at the park. In fact I was just going to walk through the park and happened to see him. Not that I'm not glad it's just weird. We arrived with Mokuba glomping me to death. Letting out a small chuckle I say, "Mokuba I've got a guest. Could you prepare a room for him?" Mokuba looked at Jou and smiled saying, "Jou! It's great to have you in our house!" When Jou smiled at Mokie I could tell that he was slightly forcing it. Now I was really curious. Mokie hurried and prepared a guest room. Looking at Jou I told him flat out, "Now I know that there's something wrong. You were faking your smile toward my _brother_. I know you hang out with him and enjoy his company by the fact he tells me everything you two do together. No you better tell me what's wrong." "Later…"Jou whispered. Nodding my head I agreed.

We went to the guest room and I made him sit on the bed. "Now stay here while I get my medical supplies." I commanded. There was no way I wanted him to move when I didn't know the extent of his injuries. It only took me a few minutes to find my first aid kit. When I came back he was still on the bed much to my relief. I opened the kit and began to work.

**Jou's POV**

Kaiba has been kind to me so far. Maybe I can trust him I was starting to think until a voice whispered, "Trust him? He's hurt you so many times and you want to trust him?" The voice didn't sound like mine but lately I've heard a lot of voices so this didn't surprise me too much. Watching as Kaiba looked over my injuries I could see him cringe at what he saw. Yeah I know I'm probably ugly…Seriously who would love someone as scared up as me? I was starting to get depressive when Kaiba said, "If I have to call in my private doctor to look at you I will." Wait a minute. Private doctor? What would happen if he told someone about my scars?! Do you think my dad would eventually get wind of this? Immediately I told him, "No private doctors I hate doctors and hospitals they freak me out!" That wasn't a totally lie they did freak me out. "Fine but if you get too bad even for me I will have to ask a doctor or you could die. I'm only trying to help" Kaiba said looking me in the eye. I truly wanted to believe that but past experiences have told me not to trust anyone with my secrets. Even so I nodded my head instead of voicing my opinion.

As Kaiba bandaged me I could tell he was angry but I couldn't tell at what. _Maybe it's for seeing how truly worthless I am…_I kept thinking. So far he had only seen my chest and had bandaged everything and even put in a few stitches that I had been hesitant about. Kaiba had a look of disgust on his face the whole time especially when he saw my ribs. He was just about to reach for my legs to check for any damage when I finally spoke up, "They're fine." Kaiba scoffed, "Yeah just like you were fine, and like your bruised jaw, and your broken ribs…Do you want me to continue listing? I can if you want." Twitching my eye I finally let him look at me closely. Checking my legs he gasped and asked, "How the hell can you still be walking? This leg is broken and from what I can tell from the other it's sprained! And you were telling me you were fine?" I could practically see him in the near future committing murder. "Well I can walk fine so it's okay." I told him. He didn't believe me.

Kaiba hadn't taken my reaction too well and left saying, "I'll bring your food up later right now I have some work to do." After he left the room felt totally different. The voices from earlier were back and drowning me with their sentences. They were all talking so fast. I tried to listen to one voice and it was like they all turned into one voice as they said, "Come the darkness calls Katsuya. Pain will never find you if you take our hand and join the darkness." I would like to say I was strong and resisted but it sounded to good to be true. No pain? I've been through enough maybe I could give in. My thoughts were being plagued with nothing but the darkness and the whispering voices. Slowly I slipped taking the darks hand and began to be dragged down. Closing my eyes I whispered to no one in particular.

"_Darkness come over me. _

_Hide me from all the pain. _

_Take all my memories. _

_Lead me to a place that is safe._

_I'll follow blindly just help me."_

Before blacking out I could have sworn that I heard Kaiba calling after me but I didn't notice or care.

**Seto's POV**

After fixing my puppy's wounds I had to leave the room so when I exploded I wouldn't frighten him. Kicking everything in my room I swore. _Who the hell could be doing this to him?_ I wondered. Well I would find out and kill the bastard! I had a guess but I would need Jou's verification before I could help him. _Why couldn't he just tell me?_ I thought for the thousandths time in the past two days. Running a hand through my hair I started to search. I was going to find who was responsible for this and make sure they get double…no that's not enough. Triple what they've done to Jou! While working on finding the culprit I felt another chill run down my spine. Quickly I got up and rushed to see if Jou was alright. As I arrived I heard him whisper a few short sentences and from what I could tell he was disappearing. Jou was literally becoming transparent and vanishing. I yelled his name and tried to grab a hold of him but he didn't hear me. Finally he completely disappeared. I was devastated and had no idea what to do. I fell to my knees in defeat. Jou my pup had just been taken from my very fingers.

**TBC!**

**I know I keep ending my chaps at the good parts but that's part of good writing. ^-^ You want people to keep reading your stories. Anyways chapter two should be done by tomorrow if I'm lucky which usually I am. I'm going to start working on it right now! Well R&R or read some of my other stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer/Warning: Same as last chapter what makes you think it will change? I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did there would be Puppyshipping, puzzleshipping, tendershipping, and various others. There is still abuse, depression, and swearing. **

_Last time on SDTMA: I fell to my knees in defeat. Jou my pup had just been taken from my very fingers_.

**Seto's POV (still)**

For what seemed like hours I just sat there. Apparently it had only been a few minutes because Mokuba came in to tell me that dinner was done and he was going to check on Jou. When Mokuba saw the empty bed he was about to look at me like I had chased him away but when he saw my face he paused. "What happened?" He asked quietly. I didn't know what to say. I mean it's not every day that your crush and supposed enemy is in your house one minute and then the next disappears. How do you explain that? Looking Mokie in the eye I reply honesty, "I seriously don't know. One minute he was here the next he disappeared. I mean literally disappeared." Mokuba looked at me like you're kidding right? I shook my head. "Shouldn't you call Yami, and Yugi then?" he asked taking this surprisingly well. _Wait a minute did he actually expect me to call them? _I thought not liking the idea. Mokuba must have sensed my thoughts because he said, "Don't they know more about this kind of thing?" Well he did have a point. Every time I met them they spouted off things about shadow magic, and ancient Egypt. Okay so it could be possible since I have visited the so called shadow realm but I would never admit it. Getting back to the point they would know more about this than me since they always talk about it and seem to have dealt with it more than me. Sighing I gave in and picked up the phone to dial their number.

RING! RING! I heard as I waited. A few minutes later I could hear Yugi's voice saying, "Kame Game Shop can I help you?"

"It's me Kaiba." I said in a controlled voice.

"How can I help you?" he asked like he expected me to call.

"It's about Jounouchi." I said. Yugi went silent. I could hear some shuffling and all of a sudden another voice was on the phone. It was Yami.

"What's this about Jou?" he asked me.

So I flat out told him. "I had him come over since he was injured and he disappeared."

"Well did he run away?" Yami questioned. I wish that was true though it would be better than to have him slip from my fingers.

"I mean literally disappeared. I was talking to him one minute and the next he's translucent and vanishing." I explained. Yami was quiet before swearing in every language I knew and some I didn't.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. Well that's stupid would I lie? Okay maybe but not about this.

"Yes I'm sure. Now will you help me?" I asked exasperated.

"Let me round up Bakura and Marik and I'll come over as soon as possible." Yami commanded. If it wasn't for the fact Jou was in danger I would so kill him for ordering me around.

"Fine. You better hurry though." I demanded. Hanging up the phone I looked at my brother. "Happy? I called them." I told him he smiled and said, "Of course!" before he skipped away.

Waiting for Yami, Bakura, and Marik felt like an eternity, but it was only like 10 minutes. They arrived all looking slightly ruffled. "What the hell happened to you geeks?" I ask taking in their appearances. Yami nervously chuckled saying, "You could say they needed to be convinced of the danger and wouldn't listen to me at first…" Rolling my eyes I looked at Bakura who said, "What you expect me to listen to the fucking midget? I'm only doing this because Ryou is Jou's friend." Okay well that explains that I knew they were a couple for awhile now…Well I found out when Bakura was making out with Ryou right next to my desk…Anyways I looked at Marik who just shrugged. Somehow I think this group of people is dysfunctional. We have a midget pharaoh, a cursing thief, and a psycho. Yeah I have _total_ faith in this group. "Does anyone in your group of misfits know how to explain why Jou was taken?" I asked. Bakura stepped forward and said, "I have a theory but I can't be positive." "A theory is better than nothing!" I snapped. They backed up a bit. "Well…" he started to say.

**Jou's POV**

Darkness was everywhere. I could feel myself getting lost. No matter which direction I looked it was pitch black with what looked to be purple and blue swirls. Calling out hello a few times I could hear myself echo. _Whoa_ I thought looking around. It was so lonely. I was calling names at random but no one heard me. The shadows were right in a way I didn't feel pain…but I felt like I was losing pieces of myself. Bit by bit I could feel myself grow tired. Yet even though I felt my soul being drained I couldn't bring myself to care. Soon Jounouchi Katsuya would cease to exist. The thought kind of intrigued me. I wouldn't have to deal with getting beat up anymore. _Maybe it won't be so bad_ I kept thinking. My world darkened again as I felt my life, my soul be drained.

**Seto's POV**

"You're kidding right?" I asked looking each of them in the eye. "I'm afraid not" Bakura said finishing his theory. "Wait so you're saying that because before when the shadow realm had taken Jou and he escaped that now they want to feed off his soul?!" I asked in disbelief. Bakura nodded and explained further, "Jou had a strong soul when he went the past few times for whatever reason. He had the will to live and escape. Now though he may not make it. Even I have noticed how Jou has been slowly drifting away. My guess is that the shadows have chosen now to take his soul since he's at his weakest. They want to take his soul and feed off of its power so that they can grow stronger and escape the shadows." Okay it made sense if you thought about it but still why did they have to take him? Yes I know stupid question. I just wish they hadn't…"Is there any way to save him?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes. There is a way to save him from the shadows but it's risky." Yami said. "Does it matter?" I asked annoyed. If we had the chance to save him we were going to save him no matter what! "Why do you care so much?" Yami asked raising a slight eyebrow. I'm proud to admit I didn't blush, or stutter, or do anything stupid. "I just do okay?" was my response. Bakura and Marik snickered and said, "Does the priest have a crush? Aw how cute!" Then they burst out laughing. "Oh and like you don't like your lights?" I snorted. Both of them stopped laughing. "Moving on" Bakura said coughing into his hand. "We need to have enough energy to save him. If they are leaching off of his soul then we need to somehow get him to fight back, and we'll need to be able to heal his soul. The only problem is that doing this could also make Jou worse if not done right. The person who does this needs to be a professional." "Okay so who do we need to contact?" I asked eager to save Jou as quick as possible. They all avoided my eyes. "Isis could help but she's no professional and could mess everything up. To make sure we had no mistakes we would have to ask Seth…" Bakura explained. I didn't see how that would be a problem so I questioned, "Why would that be a problem?" "Because he died at least 3,000 years ago" Yami explained. My mind froze. The only one that could help died?

**TBC!!!**

**I know I'm evil for leaving you a cliffy but I hope you've enjoyed reading. So anyways here's the update and I will be writing more soon! Well R&R or read some of my other stories!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer/Warning: Same as last chapter what makes you think it will change? I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did there would be Puppyshipping, puzzleshipping, tendershipping, and various others. There is still abuse, depression, and swearing. **

_Last time on SDTMA: "Why would that be a problem?" "Because he died at least 3,000 years ago" Yami explained. My mind froze. The only one that could help died?_

**Seto's POV**

"What else could we do to save him?" I asked them. Shaking his head Yami explained, "That's the only way to save him. Doing anything else could kill him or lead to a mental breakdown." "Wait you guys are spirits right? So why isn't this Seth guy a spirit?" I asked narrowing my eyes. Again they avoid my eyes. "Originally he was the wielder of the Millennium Rod, except after the death of his beloved someone stole it and he died before anyone could seal his spirit in the rod." Yami told me lowering his eyes. "Then how the hell are we going to save him?!" I snapped glaring at all of them. Bakura snapped and said, "We have a substitute for Seth but he isn't ready…" Relief poured into my blood. We still had a chance to save Jou. "Okay then who is this so called substitute?" I asked. They all looked at me. I was going to ask again when I remember what Bakura said. Surprise took over. Looking at each of them I wanted them to deny it. "Wait I'm the substitute?!" I asked freaked. Nodding their heads Yami clarified, "You're the reincarnation of priest Seth. High priest of ancient Egypt, and ex-wielder of the Millennium Rod." I wanted to deny what they were saying, but with Bakura constantly calling me priest it made sense…

So now that they had explained I'm the reincarnation of Seth I wondered aloud, "I have no idea what I'm doing and you want me to save Jou?" "That's what makes us uneasy. You have no idea about wielding shadow magic." Marik spoke for the first time since he arrived. Damn it I though apparently aloud since the others were looking at me like I was a caged animal. Taking a few deep breaths I asked, "How long would it take me to learn everything to save him?" Shrugging Bakura said, "Days, weeks, months, or years. I don't know. I do know by the time you learn that Jou might be long gone." This was not going the way I wanted it to go. A voice then said, "Couldn't you bring Jou back, and protect him while Seto learns how to heal his soul?" I recognized the voice of my brother. Looking at him I asked, "How long have you been there?" "The whole time" he replied. Sighing I thought over what he said. It was a good plan.

Mokuba's idea was good so I looked to the yamis who shook their heads. "That would be nice, but Jou would have to want to come back on his own free will. Forcing him to come with us might make him get taken back all the more easier." Frustrated I shouted, **"Well sitting here doing nothing sure isn't going to help either! Why can't we persuade him to come with us when we go to take him back?! Come on people! Do you want him to disappear while we stand here thinking of a plan? We have one. Yes it has flaws, but it's our only option!"** Everyone stared at me as my breathing became ragged. Yami agreed, "Kaiba does have a point. If we don't go now he might not be there when we do decide to save him."

**Mokuba's POV**

I'm so glad everyone liked my idea. Listening to them try to think of a plan was tiring. Jou is my brother's crush and my best friend. I want him back as soon as possible! Of course I didn't think big brother would yell like that but someone had to get them moving! Hopefully they can save Jou…

**Seto's POV**

After my outburst and Yami's agreement we decided it would be best to leave in half an hour. They all had to send messages to their lights which didn't take long, and prepare a few things for when we went to the shadow realm. Thinking of Jou made me sad. I hope he was alive still. A tugging on my trench coat brought me out of my thoughts. Looking down I saw Mokuba. With a small smile he told me, "Don't worry I'm sure you guys can save him! I believe in you!" Hearing him say that made me smile. Those simple words brought me some relief and courage. Nodding my head in thanks I went to go see the other yamis for preparations.

Yami was in my living room gathering some strange items. When I asked what they were he replied, "Some of these are for protection, and most are for enhancing strength. As you can tell those who go to the shadow realm have their spirit drained. These will help A.) Keep the shadows away, and B.) Make sure we don't disappear like Jou did." A few minutes later Bakura and Marik came in with some knives. "Okay I'm not an expert on the shadow realm but why do you guys have knives?" "To kill anyone else in our way!" they answered so easily. If we were going anywhere else I would have been against it, but the shadows took my pup so they don't deserve mercy. "Everyone ready?" I asked looking around the room. Everyone nodded. Bakura opened the portal and we all stepped in. The last thing I heard was my brother's voice wishing me luck. Just as quickly as the portal opened it closed. Looking around I saw nothing except darkness. It was completely depressing! "So do any of you know where to find Jou?" I asked because I had no clue as to where to go. Yami then said, "I would expect we have to go more toward the center of the shadow realm and darkest parts." Wait it can get darker that this? I could barely see as is!

Walking on wasn't so hard, but as we got closer to the center I could feel chills run up my spine, and slowly I felt weaker. "Didn't you say that these items would make us stronger so the darkness would drain our spirits away?" I asked as we continued on. Yami then said, "Yes it does, but as we get closer to the center the magic gets stronger so these items can't block out all of it. If exposed for vast periods of time you could faint." Joy now I had to worry about blacking out while trying to save Jou so he doesn't disappear. Why can't this be easier? Bakura halted us after a few more minutes of walking. "Something's off." He told us. "What are you talking about?" I asked looking at him. Quietly he said, "Even with Yami's magical items there should be more shadows about attempting to harm us. If they aren't here then most likely they are all with Jou sucking away his soul." Just peachy. Now I had something else to worry about. "Is there any faster way to reach Jou?" I questioned. I did not like my answer.

Bakura who is widely known still for causing chaos knocked me out! I mean yes I wanted to get there faster but not as a prisoner! Sure he may be pretending to have captured me, but still it hurts to be hit upside the head with a club. Where did he get that club anyway? He went toward the main shadow area. Dropping me like a weight he told the shadows, "I have caught a trespasser on this land." Many shadows looked at Bakura with regard. Somehow I didn't think this would end well. I hate when I'm right.

**TBC!!!**

**Part 6 is done! ^-^ It took me awhile because I couldn't get on the computer yesterday! Don't worry just a few more chaps to go! Well R&R or read some of my other stories!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer/Warning: Same as last chapter what makes you think it will change? I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did there would be Puppyshipping, puzzleshipping, tendershipping, and various others. There is still abuse, depression, and swearing. Fight scene!**

Last time: Somehow I didn't think this would end well. I hate when I'm right.

**Seto's POV**

The shadows were staring at Bakura. From what I could tell they didn't believe him, but he was known to be evil even for their standards at times. A demon and one of the more powerful one's mind you noticed I was awake. "So he awakens." Playing along I tried to look as confused as possible but I'm not that great of an actor when it comes to confusion. A few demons had already caught on to our plan and attacked saying, "Kill them!" Well that went well.

**FIGHT SCENE! Seto's POV Still**

Since our plan was foiled Yami and Marik came out of hiding. The demons charged us. Now I'm glad that Bakura and Marik brought all of those weapons. Grabbing the closest one a sword I prepared to fight. "Where's Jou?" I called holding the sword in front of me. I didn't expect an answer. "Soon to be gone!" a demon called as he charged me. Now I may not have ever held a sword before but I did have the general gist of what I needed to do. As the demon came closer I stayed still until he was a couple feet away, and then I turned and slashed at his neck. Normally I would have expected blood, but it was a shadow. What looked to be a black liquid traveled down its neck as it fell. Looking around me I could see Yami and Bakura casting what appeared to be spells as Marik defended them. They weren't what I was looking for though. Checking again I saw a few feet away what looked to be Jou…Except he was disappearing again. Rushing toward him I tried to shake him awake. He looked at me with unfocused eyes. "Jou!" I whispered frantically. All of a sudden I was hit in the back by something.

Turning around I saw this huge monster that was lithe and black with scales. It was about to strike me again when I raised my sword and blocked. That didn't stop it much and I slid back slightly. Growling I lunged forward swinging the sword in an upper cut. The thing's hand was cut off cleanly. When I went in for the kill a wave of energy threw me back. Most of the demons/shadows were destroyed. Looking at Yami and Bakura I noticed they had stopped chanting. Gently I picked Jou up and held him in my arms.

**FIGHT SCENE OVER!**

Walking over to the yamis I asked, "How do we get him back home without harming him?" Bakura answered that before Yami could open his mouth saying, "For now you'll have to transfer some of you energy to him. It will have to do since we won't have much time left. The spell we used only pushed back the demons for awhile." I nodded my head. Quickly they told me how to transfer my energy only to him and how to focus. I could feel the demons coming closer, but I worked quickly and soon they said that he would be fine. I felt drained.

**Jou's POV**

I could feel energy pouring into me. _What's happening? What's this feeling? Where am I?_ Those were the thoughts pouring into my head. Creaking open an eye I saw Kaiba holding me. Okay what the hell is going on? I didn't have the strength to move but he looked caring. It was so different from what I usually see. In fact he's been semi-nice to me for awhile now. My energy was quickly slipping as I snuggled into him knowing he cared somewhat.

**Seto's POV**

We took extra precautions carrying Jou into my living room. I was kind of worried. (More so than the fact he faded, was practically abducted, and nearly died…) Jou was lighter than he should be and there were many bruises. As I pondered this I felt him snuggle into me. If no one was around I would have sighed in happiness, but sadly everyone was there and I had to keep up an image. I placed Jou on the couch as I ordered someone to get the first aid kit and call my personal doctor. He was bleeding when I inspected his injuries and I was becoming frantic. When the doctor came I was slightly relieved, but still anxious for the results.

I had stayed up almost all night watching Jou, and working on Kaiba Corp. files so I wouldn't pace. The doctor had examined him and told me the extent of his injuries. He wouldn't be waking up for awhile but I couldn't leave him alone and sleep in case he did wake up…At around 4 am I still hadn't gone to bed, and I was snapped to attention when I heard a noise. Looking around I found Jou stirring. Pure happiness ran through my veins. I wanted to rush up and hug him but he looked confused which I had to admit was a cute sight. Jou may have been an ex-gangster but when he woke up he looked like a child especially since right now he was rubbing his eyes. "Morning." I call to get his attention. His head snaps toward me as he says, "What the...? Where am I?" Chuckling only slightly I told him, "My mansion of course pup." When I called him pup he pouted. I think he was only half awake. Grumbling he muttered, "Jeez does he have to start a fight right after I wake up…" That made me feel bad but I couldn't help it. How else could I talk to him without freaking him out? I sighed and stood up. Walking over to Jou I sat on the edge of the couch right next to him.

"Jou we need to talk." I said.

**Jou's POV**

I woke up to the sound of typing. Rubbing my eyes I tried to figure out where I was because the couch or bed or whatever I'm on is way too comfortable to be mine. The last thing I remember was snuggling into Kaiba…Okay why the hell did I do that? Sure he's warm but to cuddle him? As I was thinking this I heard a familiar voice call, "Morning." I jumped I didn't notice anyone was in the room. Of course the typing should have given it away…. Now I just had to ask, "What the…? Where am I?" the voice chuckled and then told me, "My mansion of course pup." Kaiba! Okay well that's probably why there's typing in the first place. Usually I pick up on these clues earlier, but I'm too tired and my brain isn't functioning right. I mumbled, "Jeez does he have to start a fight right after I wake up…" Kaiba walked over and sat on the edge of the couch and said the words that I didn't want to hear. "Jou we need to talk." Great that will go well…

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked casual like but inside I was freaking. Could he mean…

"Where did you get those bruises, cuts, exc.?" he asked. Damn it I knew he was going to ask that. I tried to dodge the question saying, "I don't remember…" Apparently he saw through me and shouted, "Bullshit! I know you know where you got those because they show evidence of this happing on a regular basis!" There was no dodging this now. He then quieted down and said, "Jou I could help protect you from who's causing this." Now that's the first time I've ever heard someone say that to me. I let a few tears fall before rubbing my eyes and I told him the truth, "My dad…"

I could literally see smoke coming out Kaiba's ears. "It's okay though I deserve it." I told him. I really did…I'm worthless and there's no way I'll ever have a future. "Shut up and never say that again." He roared at me. I flinched. Was he going to hit me? I curled up and tried to block out the thoughts of my father beating me.

**Seto's POV**

I couldn't believe Jou would say he deserves to be hit. I yelled at him, "Shut up and never say that again." Immediately I regret yelling. Jou curled up and started to shake. _Shit_ I thought as I watched him. Sighing I said, "You don't deserve it." He still didn't move but in a depressed voice he whispered, "I'm worthless, and no one loves me…I'm bad at everything I do. Of course I deserve it." I felt to many things at once. Sympathy for the life he lived, empathy for all the names he's been called, regret for calling him names, sadness that he had to go through all of that, and love. Pulling him into a hug which he then squeaked in surprise I told him, "People do love you. You're not worthless multiple people would say otherwise. Don't ever think like that again." He seemed to not believe me because he said, "Who could love me?" I then told him, "Yugi does along with Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and all of your friends. Your sister loves and cherishes you very much, and I…I love you." Well it wasn't the way I wanted to tell him but at least he now knew of my feelings.

Jou gave me a disbelieving look, and pulled away slightly. It wasn't like I expected him to say I _love you too Seto!_ But I was kind of hoping he would… "There's no way that's possible. What could you love about me? You call me a mutt all the time…" He asked confused. Hugging him slightly tighter I explained why I love him, "At first it was your eyes. They were so entrancing that I just couldn't help it. I mean who could? But I saw you hanging out with Yugi, and those other guys, and well you could say I was slightly jealous. You didn't even look at me. So I put you down calling you a mutt…After awhile though I grew to love you determination to help your friends and sometimes me, your passion with everything you do, and when you are by yourself thinking about god knows what. That's why I love you." He seemed shocked at my confession.

Awhile later Jou sighed. "I can't say I love you back." He whispered. That made my heart sink until he continued saying, "I barely know the real you…I mean you have been nice to me lately and seem like an okay guy. Heck I never thought of dating anyone yet because I didn't want to hide my scars….I do like you but how much I'm not sure about….You make me feel…safe." Wow he sure knows how to crush than raise someone's hopes quickly. I hugged him to my chest and asked, "Would you date me and get to know me then?" Nodding his head Jou said, "Well I would like to be friends maybe a week or two before saying we're going out but that would be nice." So as to not be too forward I kissed his cheek saying, "You won't regret it." "I hope so." He whispered back.

**TBC!!!**

**Now I know I should have updates sooner but I had a brain block. I hope you all like this and the next chapter is the epilogue meaning the last chapter! Thanks to all of those who have reviewed my stories! ^-^ Well Thanks and see you next time!**


	8. epilogue

**Disclaimer/Warning: Same as last chapter what makes you think it will change? I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did there would be Puppyshipping, puzzleshipping, tendershipping, and various others. There is still abuse, depression, and swearing**

**Jou's POV**

It's been a few months since Seto saved me from the darkness/my father, and also since he asked me out. Over the past few months I've been getting to know him and Mokuba. I never realized how hard he had to work to stay on top, or his many other traits that no one else sees….Over the last few months I learned he can be kind (mostly only to Mokuba and I), that he only has two reasons to go to school (So the court doesn't take his brother, and to spend time with me), and that despite what others think he does eat and isn't anorexic (or bulimic). Summer and fall had come quickly. Soon it would be Seto's birthday. I've told Seto I've liked him before but it's become more than that as I spend time with him. I will admit I thought it was creepy he knew so much about me (I still wonder how he figured out that incident where I was forced to cross dress…) but I don't mind anymore.

October 25 would be in two days and I had to get something for Seto. It was his birthday that day. I've spent weeks trying to finds something but nothing screams Belongs To Seto Kaiba. No like I expected it to be easy, but I wish he wouldn't be so hard to shop for. Anything electronic was practically useless since he could always make a better version, and I wanted to use my money so I didn't have a huge budget…Walking through the shops I stopped and paused as something caught my eye. Getting a closer look I knew it would be the best gift!

Smiling to myself I walked home with the wrapped gift in hand. Now all I had to do was hide it before, "Jou are you back from your shopping trip?" Seto called. Before he found me. Quickly I looked around and then I placed the gift under a couch cushion as he came closer saying, "Oh it was okay but I didn't see anything too interesting. Oh and just so you know I now live with Seto since my dad was arrested for child abuse it was kind of weird how it happened….

**Flashback**

Seto and I had just admitted we at the very least liked each other. I was too exhausted to do anything else so I had fallen asleep on the couch. When I woke up it was morning and Seto was smiling. Rubbing my eyes I asked, "Where am I going to live? You don't want me to go to my father's but I have no place to stay at…" If possible Seto's grin grew even more. "Oh you'll see" he said. I blinked in confusion but shrugged it off as my stomach growled. He handed me breakfast on a tray. Politely I thanked him before shoveling in my food. I haven't had a good meal in days and by the way I was eating and Seto's frown I think he could tell…As I ate he told me he would be back in a minute he had to make a phone call. Nodding my head he left. I was a bit curious but I thought I should eat first then ask questions.

Finishing off my plate I stood up and found where Seto went to I saw him putting down the phone and then announcing, "You will be staying with me. You will be 18 in less than a year anyways right? And if you need a guardian Roland says he would gladly take care of you while you stay here." I hugged him when he was done talking. Pulling m closer he said, "No one hurts my pup." I was in such a good mood I didn't care that he had called me that.

**End Flashback**

Of course dad still had to go to jail and I had to testify but it was nice to know I didn't have to go to my house (It's not a home unless there's love). Now some people may have thought well that's normal right? Well who would offer that only two after just confessing the day before? Besides it didn't help that at the time he was in his pajamas….(which are black) That and he was cheerier than usual.

A tap on the shoulder brought me back from my thoughts as Seto cleared his throat. "What were we talking about?" I asked looking into his deep eyes. Shaking his head in amusement (happens often) he said, "I said did you buy anything." "Nothing really…I couldn't find much today." I told him smiling up at him with my innocent face. I knew he didn't believe me. The look he gave me told me everything.

**Seto's POV**

I knew my puppy was hiding something ever since he came home. (Emphasis on my) Lately he's been more, well playful. He's been teasing me a lot more than usual. So far he's only said that he liked me…Well I know not to rush things and expect anything to soon but I really wish he would say love… "Um I have to go do something." He says walking backwards out of the room. Okay I know he's hiding something and it had to do with the silver wrapping paper I saw. Deciding I would find out sooner or later I didn't go after and question him. (like I so wanted to do) Besides he looked cheerier than he did ever since the accident.

**Jou's POV**

That was close. I know he probably already suspects that something is up but I have to hide this until his birthday in two days. It was the 23 right now and I wanted it to be a surprise. Hiding the gift where he would never find it (a pink room I found that came with the place) I was happy. I had made other arrangements with Mokuba to have a small party with only the three of us on his birthday. My friends would have loved to come, but I did remind them how Seto hates too many people fussing over him. I just hoped he would like my gift….

**SETO'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!! Obviously Seto's POV (it is **_**his**_** birthday)**

I woke up later than usual it was eight o'clock. Turning over I noticed two sets of eyes watching me. "Jou, Mokuba what are you doing?" I asked sitting up in my bed. Looking at each other they grinned and tackled me shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO!" I groaned as they hugged me. Seconds later they were pulling me out of bed. I didn't know what to think as Mokuba dressed me. Jou made my bed and wouldn't look me in the eye as I was dressed. After I was dressed in a black turtleneck and jeans (Yes I own jeans Mokuba got them for me to _relax_ in) they pulled me downstairs.

The kitchen table was filled with my favorite foods. Both of them grinned at me and Jou said, "We made breakfast ourselves so you better like it." Proudly they stood. I began to eat the blueberry pancakes, bacon, and blueberry muffins along with some fresh strawberries. ((A/N that is my ideal breakfast but I usually only eat whatever I can find….) When we were done eating Mokuba and Jou dragged me into the living room. Sitting down on the couch I was handed a gift from Mokuba. I looked into his expectant eyes before I opened the purple (why is it purple?) wrapping paper. Inside I found an assortment of gifts. He had gotten me a black trench coat with a blue and red shirt to go with it, a watch because my last one broke awhile back during my trip to get Jou (I didn't have time to replace it), and looking at the last item it was a CD burned with all of my favorite songs. "Thank you Mokuba. I appreciate this and will wear this to school when we go back." Now I was looking at Jou who had that silver wrapping paper I saw him hide behind his back a couple days ago. So it was my present? Wonder what it is. Jou handed it to me with extra care. Is there something breakable in there? Well I won't know until I open it. Gently taking the gift I looked inside.

I gasped as I looked at what he had gotten me. Inside I found a small glass figure of the blue eyes white dragon (BEWD) and red eyes black dragon (REBD) with their tails entwined. Looking up he caught my eyes and said, "There's more keep looking inside." Next to the dragon figure (which I planned to display right away) was a necklace. A locket to be precise. No it wasn't some tacky one where you get it for a girl. It had a chain that was about the length of the locket I have with Mokuba's picture. The frame was what looked like a yin yang sign but it had our dragons the BEWD and REBD. Opening the locket I found a picture I didn't know anyone had taken. Most likely it was Mokuba. Inside I found a picture of Jou and I cuddling up to one another sleeping on the couch. Smiling I looked at Jou and was about to say thank you when he grabbed me and kissed me! Usually it's me who kisses him…I didn't expect it so he was dominating my mouth slipping his tongue in until I grabbed him setting him on my lap and fought back winning.

When we had to break for air I hugged him closer. "What brought that on?" I questioned looking him in the eyes. He bent over and whispered in my ear. I blushed a little and then heard a click and saw a flash of a camera. "Mokuba!" I yelled embarrassed. I tried to grab the camera but he ran away. This had been the best birthday ever and I would never forget what Jou said.

"_I love you. Only you. And I want to be with you forever."_

**OWARI!!!!!!!**

**Well this series is done! I hoped you liked it because I enjoyed typing it! (I enjoy typing in general) Well please R&R or read some of my other works!**


End file.
